Nekopara: A Series of Unexpected Events
by justdancingsam
Summary: When a plane trip to Tokyo crashes in the middle of Kamakura, Japan, 2 people, girlfriend/boyfriend, wake in the Minaduki househould, and a whole series of events start to happen, and everything starts going way out of hand for Samuel & Emma (OC's), but they end up having a blast. (Chocola X OC) Rated M for Language & Sexual References. NOT RECOMMENDED FOR ANYONE UNDER 16!
1. Prologue (Plane Flight)

Wassup!? It's yo boi back after what seems like forever, its just that I've been seriously busy

**NOTE**: I may not be returning to Sing fanfics almost ever again, as I became disinterested in those fan fictions, and I don't watch the movie as much as I did, thanks to those that supported me during that era.

**NOTE 2**: I still accept requests.

**NOTE 3**: Real places are mentioned in this piece of fan fiction, however, its chapter 1 only, and obviously the GF I came up with is part of the fan fiction, she ain't my GF IRL.

**NOTE 4**: This may look rushed, I apologize, this is my first fan fiction in 2 years. Hope you enjoy

Just another fine day for Samuel, among one of the first ever human neko's born in the United States. Samuel was born in 2002, and was a genetically modified human, as a catboy, and was to turn 18 within a few days, and as such, him, alongside his girlfriend, Emma, another neko, were set to leave for Tokyo, Japan today. With both of them eager as ever to take flight. Said flight left within the next 3 ½ hours, their purpose was to not only celebrate his 18th, but they were to see both of their favorite J-Pop artists in concert, Kyary Pamyu Pamyu, something neither of them could wait for. The concert would happen just 3 days after they arrived, since it's non-stop from Charlotte Douglas International Airport (CLT), in Charlotte, North Carolina to Haneda Airport (HND), Tokyo, Japan.

With bags packed, passports ready, and such, the two hit the road after an hour of wake time. It was an easy drive to the airport after picking up Dunkin Donuts for breakfast. It was important they had bells on them, one to wear, and a backup one packed (both made sure of this) in case one goes missing. The both of them had to pass a very difficult bell exam, in which they both aced with flying colors, no problem. They achieved this on their 16th birthdays, for Samuel, a month shy of meeting Emma, to which they would start dating just a few days later. Anyway, it was so easy that there was very minimal traffic. And, after the whole bus ride to the airport, going through security checks, and whatnot, they decided to look at the pictures of their destination that they have been texting each other about for the past 2 months while saving money from their jobs (For Emma, it was Masterpiece Escape Rooms (Top rated game-master, where the story of the escape room is explained), and for Samuel, his local movie theater, Sun Valley 14 (Usher (Meaning that theaters need to be cleaned upon movies ending) & doorstand (Ripping ticket stubs)). With about 45 minutes left until their flight leaves, and 35 minutes to them boarding, they decided to grab a quick bite from Auntie Anne's, and discuss more of their trip. Both of which also were in the talks of visiting the Tokyo Tower for a few hours before the KPP concert.

_When it was time to board, 20 minutes after the discussion at Auntie Anne's…_

The moment of anticipation, they're finally boarding, and it was also in the nick of time that Emma had recently got over her fear of flying after traveling to Canada for her 17th, just a bit of turbulence would freak her out, not bad enough to fume her, which essentially means she'd be pissed off, though it rarely happened. Both had iPhone 11's with them, they had stuff downloaded (Namely movies from either Netflix or Movies Anywhere) for what was going to be a 30 hour flight since it was the only nonstop flight available which fell 5 days short of Samuel's 18th. Within 15 minutes, they were in the air, headphones on, world off. Also, they fell asleep alongside that. In-flight service was also provided, so they could also communicate with one another's friends, whether it be iMessages, Facebook, Skype, Instagram (They took several Instagram photos before they took off as well), or whatever. It didn't mean much to them about the whole in-flight service, as they swapped between taking photos, sleeping, or watching the movies & TV shows they downloaded. Everything was going smoothly…

_This was until they were even the slightest bit near Haneda Airport (HND)… 29 ½ hours later_

"So close!" Both proclaimed, neither of them could wait much longer. This was until the plane started taking a VERY sharp bank to the right, this made them both suspicious, but yet, oblivious as to what was going on, the plane was 99.9% sure to take a crash landing. Within seconds, the plane steered main direction again, the bankage went back to straight, but only for 5 minutes, they were near Haneda Airport (HND), with the captain giving the apology for the delay, and then gave the weather for the location. But just 5 minutes later, the plane started rocking like hell. "This isn't looking too good Emma, BRACE YOURSELF!" Samuel yelled, he was scared for his dear life at this point. It turned itself around, with no warning, it entered a steep dive, down towards the grounds of Kamakura, Japan. This, luckily for them, was around a 90 minute drive, so, good for them, at least. But what was to come in the next few minutes, wasn't gonna be really good, no, the worst thing that ever happened . The dive went so deep, it made a very crash landing! The good news, they survived, alongside their bags, and whatnot. Their tickets to KPP, safe! Backup bells, safe! Electronics… you get the idea.

But they both were blacked out, on a grass field in the middle of nowhere in Kamakura. No Intel as to where either one of them could be. Were they dead?

_5 hours later…_

They woke. "_This is not the hotel we booked, nor does it even come close to it… but, this house is VERY familiar to me, I just can't place who may live here_" Samuel thought, it was true though, he knew the inside of the house, however. "_Where the literal hell are we_?" Emma thought, she had never knew this place, and this being her first time. Among one of the first things they see was a neko with long brunette hair in two twintails with two small ribbons a top her head, matching her red and white dress, with stockings and pink shoes.

_This was the start of what would be a very wild ride for both of them…_


	2. Introduction To the Household

**Author's Note: **Remember when I said that people under 16 are not recommended to read this? Well this chapter will kinda start that, even if it slowly progresses into that, if it doesn't happen this chapter, then I promise, another chapter will do so.

"Huh? Who's that?" Emma, still tired from waking, asked this after noticing her. This was one neko she noticed. _"Wonder if she knows we're here?" _She thought as the neko started towards them after what was heard to check on both of them. _"Are… are we in the… Minaduki household?"_ Samuel thought. Looking around this environment, SURELY he knew this place, this was unreal for him. "Oh good, you're both awake." Emma still didn't understand this voice, but Samuel, surely did. "Uh, who are you, might I ask?" Emma was so damn curious that not even his knowledge would ring a bell to him. Speak of which, this one also had a bell, except it was silver, much like Emma's. _"Wait, is that? Nah, that can't be!"_ Samuel thought.

Moments later, she introduced herself, "I'm Chocola, thank you for asking." _"I KNEW IT!" _Samuel got excited. "So good to FINALLY meet you!" Samuel instantly got up and well, uh, I think you get the idea here.

**From Samuel's POV**

I couldn't believe my eyes! I'm actually meeting her in person. Sure, my sexual tension was rising, but surely I didn't care. I was gonna have fun with this all day! Knowing there were 5 others, I just was desperate to meet the rest in person. Since that I was a major player of the games and loved the anime that started a month prior to this vacation, that took a major turn after Emma & I were the lone survivors (everyone else on said flight sadly died, even I don't know how the hell we were the only survivors), I'm guessing someone from the household, hell, it could've been Chocola who found us, since we were little ways from their workplace, the La Soliel, curiosity hit me like a car at full speed. "So uh, how did you find us?" I just needed to ask, and ask I did. "Oh, that, well, it wasn't me who found you both, I just noticed you both when Shigure bought you guys in, I was asked to check on you both, I heard you both were involved in a plane crash?" Chocola responded. My girlfriend piped up. "Yup, we were. It was probably one of, if not, the most frightening thing I've ever been involved in. No shit there, I don't know why it crashed, but I'm just happy we're alive."

**End of POV**

But seriously, where the absolute hell were they when Shigure, the master for 4 other nekos, which have yet to be seen by them, found them? Still no Intel, still no clue as to where they might have been, but they did realize what may have happened, maybe an engine blew? Thing was, the crash was ALL over the news, especially Japanese & US news. "Well I'm glad to hear, I'll go tell her you both are awake." She then said then walked away. "Hey, do we have service here?" Samuel asked, sure enough, they had Wi-Fi unexpectedly. Emma decided to call the hotel they were due to stay at and notify them of the news, however, neither of them understood Japanese so it was difficult to even commit this action.

_Moments later…_

After snapping some pics of the house, they both decided to take a self tour of the place. "Wow, Chocola sounds like a very nice person. How did you know her when she appeared?" Emma was curious, however, "Enclosed information, I wish not to say." Samuel responded, he too played the games, and saw the anime, but didn't want to discuss this matter with Emma, he was all too excited. More moments later, they ran into another neko, one with a Sailor suit-style white sleeveless buttoned shirt with blue collar and a red ascot. She wears a blue pleated skirt, and black Mary Jane shoes with white ankle socks. Her gold bell is hung from a red choker around her neck. _"Another one? Nice!" _Emma thought, she was in awe to see not one, but two more neko's, similar to her, but lived in Japan rather than the United States. "You never told me there were 2 of them!" Emma was excited as a child in a candy shop. "Ey, who's this?" Samuel knew her, way too obviously. It looked like she was hanging what appeared to be their uniforms on a dry hanger. "Ain't they ever heard of a washing machine?" Samuel asked. This wasn't what they were used to. In other parts of the world, such as Japan, dry hangers are used to dry clothes. Neither of them dared ask this, as they were way too polite, and excited, to ask such thing.

Their uniforms, for La Soliel, was what was proven to be the most sexual thing they both have ever seen (as you'll see in a bit), both headed outside towards her. She, alongside everybody else, knew what happened. "So, you both OK?" She asked. "I'm Azuki, the eldest of my sisters, 5 of them, to be frank with ya." Man, was the expression on Emma's face priceless when she heard the last part of that. So… there are 6 in total. "HOT DAMN!" Emma, despite her trying to keep control, lost it when she heard that. "EMMA, calm down!" Samuel was trying to keep her under control, "Sorry about that Azuki, she's just… way too excited." Samuel responded, fortunately, she knew all too well what was going on. "Ah, no worries, I know your companion is excited about this." Samuel then reassured her with this then explained what was happening, but around this time, one of my friends was phoning me, Liam, another male neko, one of Samuel's best friends. "I'm dearly sorry but I need to take this call." Samuel said, "No problem." Azuki responded back.

As soon as Samuel headed back inside, and took the call, he found the next neko, this time, she had an orange, back-length wavy hair and her eyes are dark green. True to her breed as an American Curl, she has curled ears, and a matching fluffy tail. Her standard attire consists of a brown headband in her hair, a ruffled buttoned white sleeved t-shirt covered with a brown waistcoat which appears to be plaid on the underside, a matching plaid skirt, with brown knee socks and black heeled slip-on shoes. She wears her gold bell around her neck adorned with a red ribbon.

**Phone call POV**

"Samuel, is that you?" Liam asked.

"Yes, Liam! I'm glad to be alive." I responded

**Sigh of relief from Liam** "Oh thank God you're alive! I thought you died from that plane crash! You had me worried sick for a few moments!"

"Yeah, I'm glad to still be alive as I just mentioned! How's everything man?" I was curious to see how Liam was doing; it's been a while since we last saw each other, considering we only had 1 class together in the current semester.

"Well I'm doing great now that I hear you're alive. So uh… where are you right now?" Liam asked, the neko started staring at me, I told her with hand gestures to give me a few moments and that I was on a phone call.

"You're not gonna believe this! Emma & I woke up at the one place you always wanted to visit!" This was typical me, dropping hints at him.

"Wait, don't tell me! Are you literally where I think you are right now?" Liam was getting suspicious, my other 2 greatest friends (Jack & Leonardo) visited this place, both also wanted to know how I was doing, but I couldn't answer them, so clearly they thought I was dead, I could hear them both. Anyway, they visited the Minaduki household, obviously without telling him.

"Uh, maybe." It was way too obvious for him, someone can be heard meowing (More like… nya).

"DAMN YOU, LUCKY BASTARD! When the hell will I EVER visit the Minaduki's!?" Liam was hit by jealousy.

"Hey uh… are either Jack or Leo there, I need to tell them the news." I was hoping.

"Sure are, lemme hand the phone to them." Sure enough, they were excited to hear I was alive.

So uh, I think you get the idea on how the rest of the phone call went.

**Still in Samuel's POV**

"If my memory serves correct, you're…. Maple?" With that, a nod was given. Then came the whole crash. _"Another person talks to me about this crash, I swear to god!"_ I thought, I was getting tired of people asking if I was okay from said crash. "Yes, I'm fine, but if you don't mind, I wish to not talk about this. Okay?" I started to drop hints that I didn't want to talk about it anymore, that was before I laid my eyes on Emma wearing one of the uniforms, "Uh, Samuel, any reason she's wearing one of our uniforms?" Maple tried asking me, I could NOT take my eyes off of it. "BRB!" I stated then ran outside.

**End of POV**

"How you like it?" Azuki asked her, Emma was wearing her La Soliel uniform, "You kidding, I LOVE IT!" Emma was still under no control, Samuel ran outside toward her, and was in love immediately, "HOLY! SHIT! I WANNA JUST-" and Samuel remembered when he was in heat (It's so rare for male neko's to go in heat during the heat season that it only affected him one time), and continued "-DO ALL THE FINEST THINGS!" Samuel finished. Unfortunately this is where he was at a disadvantage, he couldn't even try one on, he wasn't mad, just disappointed. "Oh Samuel, I'd drop you right now and do it to ya if I could right now!" Emma said sexually toward him. This sure wasn't the time to get on that right now, but damn, they were getting turned on. Maple came out, looking mad at Azuki for even letting Emma slip in her uniform. "Oh damn, the argument looks pretty heated" Emma whispered.

Few moments later… another neko came out there, this one was the tallest of the Minaduki sisters as well as the most developed for her age, sporting the second largest bust size of the Minaduki catgirls, second only to Cinnamon; this is in stark contrast to Azuki who is the oldest but looks the youngest. She has white hair with light blonde tips which reaches down to the bottom of her waist, and a matching bushy tail. She has heterochromic eyes which give her two different eye colors; blue and amber. Her casual attire consists of a pink midriff-baring shoulder-less crop top, denim hot pants with what appears to be a purple thong pulled up to be partially visible across her hips above her shorts, and purple heeled shoes. Her silver bell is hung from a purple choker around her neck. Her name was Coconut, Azuki refers to her as "Nuts" all the time, of which no problem was given. "Well, anyone gonna do anything about this?" Samuel asked, fortunately, Nuts (**Brief Author's Note: **This is how Coconut will be referred as the entire fan fic, let that sink in) was able to break up the fight. "Thank! God!" Emma was relieved, wait, "Who's this?" Emma asked. To which Nuts introduced herself to Emma, "Can I ask, Samuel, how DO you know them?" Emma just wanted him to spill his secrets, "Not answering!" Samuel answered with a snarky look. "So uh, Nuts, how often do they fight?" Samuel asked, "Thought you was the expert at this shit!" Emma said, with a teasing, sarcastic look. "But in all seriousness, I wanna know as well." She responded 10 seconds later. "Oh, guys, it happens often, I don't know why, but it happens. One thing's for sure though, I'm getting pretty damn tired of them fighting so often!" Nuts responded. Although Emma was politely told to take the uniform off, she didn't want to, but did so anyway because they had to be at the La Soliel the next day, "It was sure fun while it lasted." Emma said, disappointed that she had to take off the damn thing.

_3 hours later, after dinner and meeting Shigure for the first time…_

Around this time, Shigure called for bathtime for all the nekos, Vanilla, who was much similar to Chocola, was also met during dinner to Samuel & Emma. "Since you're guests here, do you wish to bathe with us? You don't have to if you don't want to." Shigure asked. Both of them looked at each other, then… "Well I think we need one so uh, yeah we'll come!" When both of them undressed in a much private area, both being suggestive toward one another, someone noticed, not Shigure however, this one had a periwinkle hair which is usually tied up into a high ponytail with a teal ribbon, which comes to about neck length, and when let down can reach past shoulder length. As a Scottish Fold, her ears naturally fold downwards rather than point up, and both her ears and her tail are the same color as her hair. She has amber eyes, and her silver bell is hung from a pink choker around her neck. She has the biggest bust in all the Minaduki catgirls. She usually is sensitive to erotic stuff, and it doesn't take much to put her panting in arousal, such as this sight. "Uh, sorry?" Emma looked up with confusion, she had no clue as to why she was panting in arousal. Seconds later, she stopped to introduce one's self. "Oh sorry, didn't mean to spook ya! I'm Cinnamon, I uh…. usually act like that a lot, pardon that if you can." Cinnamon responded. "This is gonna get hard to get used to. With everyone met, Emma finally knew them all. "Well, that's nice, but I'm not gonna like her behavior tho…" Emma was skeptical about Cinnamon's arousal. True though, it was gonna be difficult for them to cope with.

_After that relaxing bath and whatnot…_

"I love some of their personalities, don't you?" Emma asked Samuel, who, started to fall in love with Chocola (No, Samuel isn't in heat of her here). "Y-Yeah, Cinnamon though, IDK what makes her the way she is, always aroused." Samuel is still skeptical about this. The only time Emma ever went aroused was when she went into heat, which unfortunately, happens to her every time it was heat season, there wasn't one heat season where she was spared. Right in the middle of the conversation, Chocola joined in and gave her origin, it was no similar as to what happened to Samuel & Emma. It almost made them well up in tears, it was one of the most saddest things they ever heard. This was one thing they definitely could not un-hear. The next 2 hours was fun on their part.

_The next day would be even better for Samuel & Emma_


	3. Love in La Soliel

**Author's Note: **I hope you guys have been enjoying this fan fiction, just know that I may not publish a new chapter every so often as you would think, I do have school, work (Like the OC version of myself, I work at my local movie theater), and whatnot, so please refrain from repeatedly asking me for the next chapter (I know you guys haven't so, good), this explains why. Enjoy Chapter 3

The next morning, everybody except Samuel & Emma were gone from the house, wondering why, Samuel decided to inspect, however, Sucker by Jonas Brothers could be heard from the living room, _"Chocola? Is that you?" _Samuel thought? He thought that was Chocola. Nope, she & Vanilla returned to La Soliel very early in the morning (Like, 6 in the morning, 2 ½ hours before Samuel & Emma woke up), because strangely enough, Samuel found out the hard way they both live there, so they wouldn't be seeing those two unless they took the night there. Checking, _"Oh"_ Samuel was reassured, Emma borrowed his Switch and was on _Just Dance 2020_. _"Just nice". _Samuel thought as he started finding breakfast. He didn't notice Shigure left them breakfast, a nice plate of waffles, alongside butter on top, and on the side, gyudon, and a bowl of rice with ponzu. First off, how is some of this even considered breakfast, Samuel thought about this, then, _"BON APPETITE BIATCH!"_ Samuel thought, he hadn't ate in a while since the crash in Kamakura, he basically scarfed it all down in less than thirty minutes. Emma on the other hand, had not only the waffles & rice; she had onigiri, which looked absolutely delicious.

_About 2 hours later_

The boredom was real, where WERE they? "Ya know, maybe they're at work." Emma tried, so, with a rental car (That for sure someone picked up for them), they headed for La Soliel, a bakery on the streets of Kamakura, this only took a 15 minute drive, "Well, they weren't lying when the place online read that it was the cat girl paradise" Emma piped up when they saw the exterior door handles looking like cats. "Sure" Samuel teasefully responded, there was no way this was real to him, he had to be dreaming, so as such, he pinched one's self, nope, not a dream. "Hope we have some cash so I can purchase from one of them." Samuel was suggesting bringing something back to the house. "Ehh, maybe" was her response, sometime, that was WAY too inevitable, "Guess we'll see" Samuel responded almost instantly, and opened the door to the place.

But just seconds later, a "Welcome to La Soliel!" was given in unison by… all of them! _"HOLY! I think I'm gonna faint!"_ Samuel was getting turned on by that, everyone in their uniform, he couldn't keep it to himself, well, technically he did, but in a sexual manner to where he'd faint, while trying not to he did, while just, you know. "SAM, you okay?" Emma, being his girlfriend, of course, worried, Chocola helped him in this case, and put him in her room. "So uh, wanna order anything?" Chocola asked Emma, to which she looked at the menu while everyone else was at their posts, with half baking, 2 delivering, and the other one taking an order. No matter how many times you visit, you'll always be delighted by their appearance.

_1 hour later…_

**Samuel's POV**

What the hell happened to me? I didn't even do anything, and I blacked out. More importantly, where AM I? This definitely doesn't look like the frontal area of the place, whose bedroom is this? Bunch of questions circled my mind, I was waiting for one of them to go on break so they could check up on me, another question circled me, _"Am I in heat and I don't know?"_ No, if I was in heat, I DEFINITELY would NOT act as I did before blacking out. The other part was that it felt I was only blacked out for 25 seconds, but I checked my phone as we arrived there at 11:41 A.M., time now reads 12:41 P.M., February 12, 2020. I was blacked out for an hour. _"This trip SURE isn't how I wanted it to turn out, there's 2 days to Kyary, and IDK if we're even gonna MAKE IT there. Will we?"_ I was worried I wouldn't be seeing Kyary, I was dying to see her at all, which was one of the reasons we went, but it turned into heaven after blacking out, and uh, Samuel heard footsteps, Chocola finally went on break around this time, _"Hmm, what?"_

After stepping in, "Look Chocola, I'm sorry, I just loved the sight of that, that I just-". I started. "No, you're fine, a lot of people would've done what you've done if they've visited from other parts of the globe. Say, where'd you come from?" Chocola responded. "I come from the United States, North Carolina to be exact." I gave in. Emma was up here somewhere, watching _Once Upon A Time In… Hollywood_ on the TV, after Kashou, the bakery's owner and the master of both Chocola & Vanilla, showed her the living spaces they have. I could hear it. "So uh, you live here too I assume?" I asked her, with a nod she gave. "I've lived here since, well, as long as I could remember. Thing was, I couldn't cope with master moving away, so I snuck in a moving box, and, well, a lot happened from there." I started to feel like I was in heat, but no way I could be in heat, I was a male neko. "You know, there are not that many male neko's around, are you the only one in existence?" I considered this for a hot minute, before answering: "No, I have several friends back in the States that are neko's, and they're all male" This made Chocola surprised. "Well, that's nice, I wish to meet them." Before I realized on my phone call yesterday with Liam, "Didn't 2 other of my friends meet you?" I asked. With a snap of realization, Chocola considered this, and, "OH, I absolutely forgot, I loved that one who looked like Joaquin Phoenix, he was pretty quirky, and he actually got to volunteer for a few days." This was Leonardo, who look liked him (I knew Joaquin well from 2019 flick, _Joker_).

Our conversation hit what seemed like a dead end when Emma came in and… "Hey uh, Chocola, I've been told to remind you that your break is over." With some disappointment, Chocola gave in and went back to work. "In all seriousness though, are you okay?" Emma was curious as the next one went on break, it was Azuki, and it looked like she was into the movie on the TV, when I stepped out, I was needing something to drink, as I was searching for coffee, I saw what looked like flavored water, turns out I was wrong, it was black tea, something I never had before, but I liked it. I had a bit of love-like conversations with them all during their breaks, with my best, being Chocola, I loved her most, and I almost thought that, I would do anything to live here, get a job here, and have her, which would mean giving up Emma, which was something I didn't want to do, so I scrapped the idea altogether.

_8 hours later…_

So we contemplated taking the night at the Soliel, but I didn't want to bother them whatsoever that night, so her & I left alongside Shigure and the other's (minus Chocola & Vanilla) when they clocked out. From what I saw, this could be WAY better than cleaning a sold out showing at the theater, which wasn't all that hard in question & theory, but was. But, given that we had a car (I couldn't drive, not cuz of drunken driving or driving while in heat (It was illegal for neko's to drive while in heat), but because while I was still learning to drive, I hit the car I was in, into a tree, and Emma, Leonardo, Jack, Liam & I (We live next door to the 3 friends) made a 5 way payment, it's all good now), we drove separately. We saw something I definitely probably should not have, was it, a lost kitten? "STOP THE CAR!" I almost screamed, oh don't worry, Emma knew this as well, she felt sorry for the lost one.

We got out, and as such, "Hey there" I started, it didn't respond. "Are you ok?" Emma tried, no response. "Lost?" She tried again, no response. "Hmm…" Before I noticed, there was no bell on her, "What are you doing without your bell here at night?" I asked, before Emma asked, "Where's your master?" She just stared, and then I tried something else. "Maybe you're hungry?" I pulled a Kit Kat chocolate bar from my pocket, but somehow she just ran off. "Uhh, maybe just, leave it?" Emma suggested, I did so, then we just left and went back to the Minaduki household.

**Long POV over**

So, was it way better than yesterday, one could say it possibly was, it definitely was for Samuel, however, they needed to tell Shigure something… "Hey uh, Shigure, can we talk to you about something?" Samuel started while in the midst of dinner. "Something you need to tell me?" She was looking directly at them, then, "Yes" with this, their tickets to KPP was pulled from their bags, "You see, one reason we came up here was to see this artist live, her name is Kyary Pamyu Pamyu, do you happen to know her?" Somehow, they were in luck! "Yes! I can get you guys there if that's what you were wanting me to do! Thank you for telling me that!" Not the type of response they were expecting but still one they wanted to hear, a high five was given by Samuel & Emma. They then go about that rest of the day

_Midnight…_

Neither one could sleep on that Thursday, February 13, 2020 at 12:34 A.M., so naturally they decide to go check on the lost kitten. It was almost a challenge considering the rest were asleep but it didn't stop them from leaving for about… 30 minutes, when they arrived on the spot, she was still gone, but, what bought their attention was that, the Kit Kat wrapper was empty, "Well, at least she ate that." Samuel pointed out. But, where was she, she looked to be a kid, mint-colored hair, with a helmet on her head, with clothing that they're pretty sure has been worn for a few days, they consist of what looked like blue overalls with a belt that appeared to be tied on the front side, with a white under-dress underneath it all.

"Let's head back, she's still not there" Samuel suggested.

_Next morning…_

It's still February 13, 7:35 A.M., when Samuel & Emma woke up from what was a 5 hour sleep (They fell asleep at 2:18 A.M.), they knew they left already for work, but to their surprise, the lost kitten followed them home unexpectedly. "Uh… is that?" Samuel was curious. "Nah" He tried reassuring himself, he assumed that Liam followed him to the Minaduki household, no way that was possible. It was almost damn certain they needed to care for her, while Samuel agreed to, Emma went back to La Soliel, but she forgot one thing…

_It was the middle of heat season, worldwide, Emma would be hit around this time and go into heat_…


	4. In Heat

**Author's Note:** The entire chapter is under Samuel's POV.

**Author's Note 2: **THIS CHAPTER IS NOT RECOMMENDED FOR VIEWERS UNDER 16! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! I'M NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR YOUR ACTIONS!

It sure was difficult, but I was able to navigate my way around this lost kitten, I did everything I could think of, bathe her, feed her, and, well, I think you get the idea, but I literally forgot it was the middle of heat season, and Emma was ALWAYS affected by this, I cannot have her acting like that tomorrow night! I had to do something as soon as I could. So with determination on me to get Emma out of heat (keep in mind, I never did this before.), I told the kitten that I'd be going to La Soliel, and just like that, away I went? "SHIT!" I yelled, the car was gone, but one other thing I forgot, there was a subway station that could get me 90% of the way to La Soliel, so naturally I took the subway. It took no more than a 5 minute walk, but given that I was worried, I sped-walked, found the living area quick, and almost quick enough, Emma clinged on to me, and started being suggestive toward me, telling me that "WE'RE GONNA HAVE FUN!", I knew damn well that meant having sex. I wasn't ready for that yet at all. "PLZ DON'T! I know for a fucking fact you're in heat!" I was getting freaked as I pushed her off me. She began undressing me, which I, again, was NOT ready for that shit.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!? STOP!" I yelled. Emma was already thinking of tying me up and treating me as a sex slave, "CHOCOLA, HELP! I'M BEI-" I started, before I could finish, Emma put a gag in my mouth so I wouldn't speak or yell for help. I was already at my limit with her, she could do this back at home (In the US that was), but here, OH HELL NAW! Muffling, trying to scream for help, Emma somehow could understand this. "Oh don't worry, NO ONE's gonna help you now! Not even your little crush!" Emma said with an evil grin. "I'll be right back, don't you dare move!" Emma gave more suggestive shit in that, and walked away, presumably to undress herself. _"I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD! YOU'RE IN HEAT AND I'M TRYING TO HELP, THIS IS WHAT I GET IN RETURN!?"_ I was pissed off at this point, I revisited my idea to keep Chocola for life, maybe as of now, it WAS a good idea, and maybe I just didn't know it. _"I wish Chocola was on break right now! I'M SCARED FOR MY LIFE!"_ Still oblivious as to what was going on. Several ideas floated around me, _"Maybe she'll have sex with me and it's forced? Tickle torture, GOD I HOPE NOT! Roleplay that ends in sex? CHOCOLA, WHERE ARE YOU!" _It was clear to me she was still on her post, currently delivering an online order, maybe someone else could help, or, what? I was able to get the gag out of my mouth with a little struggle. "FUCK, that's better!" I started begging for help, no one could hear from downstairs, "EMMA I'M GONNA SEEK SOME HELP FOR YOU! THIS CANNOT HAPPEN!" Almost just like that, "Oops, did I make it way too easy for you? NOT ANYMORE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" And put the gag back in my mouth, and then duct taped it shut! _"HELL NO!"_ I began to believe this was serious. Just like that she untied me, then laid me down on Chocola's bed, and then Emma did something unspeakable after undressing herself, of which was way too complicated for me to explain.

_25 minutes of this later_

I began to feel sick to my stomach, this was absolutely unspeakable and almost unforgivable! But the lucky thing was, Emma briefly stopped just to use the restroom. _"Phew! Thank god! I MAY THROW UP AFTER WHAT THE HELL SHE DID TO ME!"_ I thought, yes, somewhere in the middle of this, I started feeling nauseous, I had thoughts to puke on her just to get her to stop! I was absolutely wishing someone went on break right about now. And luckily, about 1 hour later of inappropriate activities later, Chocola finally went on break, Emma stopped again just to go grab something else to "have more fun with". It was seconds later that the rope became very loose, I freed my hand, un-taped my mouth and took the gag out, and then, "HELP! HELP!" I still felt nauseous. Chocola heard, and rushed in, upon this, she released a blood-curdling scream. "HOLY! ARE YOU OKAY!?" She screamed. FINALLY, I get some help. And with that she began untying me, and I re-dressed myself. "No, I'm not okay" I was trying to say as tears started flowing from my eyes. "M-M-My girlfriend w-went into heat! I don't like what she did for the past hour & a half!" I was starting to sob at this point as I tried asking for a trash can as I was 99.9% sure that I was about to puke my guts out. "My, this sounds very serious. If I were you, I'd seek her some help, like now. Can't have her acting like that, right?" I tried responding, however, my stomach got the better of me and I started puking my guts out, with her keeping near me the whole time.

Somewhere in the middle of this, Emma came back. _"NO NO NO, WHAT IS SHE DOING!?"_ Emma sounded pissed as she told Chocola, albeit rudely, to get out. "No, I will not! And honestly, you need help!" Chocola gave her every bit of support from me, she knew she didn't like her attitude, being lewd toward me was something I couldn't tolerate in public, "WHAT!?" Emma yelled, then Chocola tried to reassure her, "Look, I've been told you're supposedly in heat, you're not the only one that had this problem" Chocola went and recollected the time she went in heat. Moments later after I stopped puking my guts out and wiped myself, "Emma, I REALLY don't want to break up! GET SOME HELP GOD DAMNIT!" I was _this_ close to breaking up with Emma, I loved her for only 2 years, and that's how she repays me!? Azuki also went on break after Chocola was approved for an extended break, she heard what happened, and agreed to help me. "EMMA, YOU DUMBASS! WHY WOULD YOU BE LEWD WITH HIM AFTER HE STATED HE WAS UNCOMFORTABLE TO DO SO!?" Azuki screamed at Emma, and spilled hot coffee on her. I did not approve of her having a shower until she was off heat. She also gave a major slap in the face to Emma.

"You wanna go? WANNA GO? YOU'RE DOING NOTHING BUT BITCH AT ME!" Emma yelled, I just wanted to step away from this and get to the clinic to buy medication, I still had cash on me, and so with that, Chocola and I started for the clinic. Meanwhile, it was proven that Emma was trying to pick a fight with Azuki, "Ha! Sure I've been hit by one of your American "catgirl punches", BRING IT BITCH!" Azuki was trying to tease her! "Do you REALLY wanna go there?" Emma wasn't having it. "OH, I THINK NOT!" Azuki just got a little cocky. And so, just moments later, they were engaged in a pure fight, nearly beating each other down.

_Meanwhile…_

"This it?" I was showing her the medication I found that definitely helped those in heat. I was so desperate at this point. "Yes, this is the one, this helped me when I went in heat a second time last week." Chocola was assuring for this. I rushed to the counter, paid, and returned to the Soliel, where as I found Azuki tied as well, she was Emma's second victim. "AZUKI NO!" I yelled. There wasn't any way out of this. Until… "I have a plan!" Chocola gave a grin at this. Her & I then put on cop hats and… "FBI OPEN UP!" I yelled. Chocola re-dressed and untied Azuki, while I pinned Emma down.

"TAKE THESE, NOW!" I shoved the pills in her, she was blacked out for 10 minutes. When she woke up, she was finally out of heat. "Huh, what the hell happened and where are my clothes?" Emma panicked. "Allow us to explain."

_Afterward…_

"WHAT? I'd never!" Emma was trying to hide her behavior. "Aww, I love how you're trying to hide what you did, cute!" I teasefully said. Emma started to flow tears, "Guys, I'm sorry okay?" Emma was trying to get this out as she was redressing herself. "Emma, I can't pretend like this never happened, we forgave you already but please stop remising this for the… what? 3rd time? Did you know we nearly broke up?" I wasn't happy when I said that. "WE WHAT?" Emma started crying on my shoulders as we started heading back to the Minaduki house. "Thanks again Chocola!" I said. "Don't mention it Samuel." Chocola responded with a wink and then, "If it were possible, I'd date you and have you be my master!" I considered this, and then "Not sure how your master would feel about that, but that would be great!"

_At home…_

It seems the kitten didn't cause a ruckus, it seems as though she got used to the house alright, she was playing Mario Kart 8 Deluxe (A Nintendo Switch version of the Wii U hit, Mario Kart 8), I naturally wanted to join in, but I had to calm her down first, and oh lord that wasn't gonna be easy for me to do.

_After that…_

Man I was tired, and my stomach still hurt (I wasn't hungry either) from earlier, none of this was gonna escape my head. The rest of them got home from work, and oh man, when they saw the lost kitten, it was gonna be a wild ride for them.

_That was more of less of where that started_


End file.
